


Omega Positiveness

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW, Omega Stiles Stilinski, mentioned mating, omega positiveness, possible continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes to show off his omega that he loves more than anything, and Stiles is a proud omega of his alpha and together they raise awareness for the omega community. </p>
<p>If you like it, leave kudos and comments if i should add public mating fic connected to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Positiveness

Derek had barely came back home when Stiles threw himself on his neck and kissed the hell out of his face, smooching those full naughty lips before smiling at his 1million-dollar-boyfriend.

‘Missed you so much.’

Derek had hugged him tight already laughing at how excited and affectionate Stiles was.

‘You said you will come earlier.’  Stiles pouted and pinched his shoulder.

‘Ow… well something came out at work I had to stay. I’m sorry.’  Derek pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

‘The party is starting in an hour, I have to get ready and how am I going to do it without you?’

‘I’m here now, we have time, let’s get you ready.’

‘I have so many options I don’t know what to chose.’ Stiles whined and dragged Derek to their bedroom where he had carefully placed a set of pretty butt plugs and skirts. Derek held him around his waist and looked over the variety of pretty toys Stiles liked. ‘I want them all to like me… help me choose.’

‘Hmm..’ Derek squinted and thought for a long time. ‘What top are you going to wear?’

‘I don’t knooow’ Stiles whined even more and buried face in his shoulder.

‘Wanna agree on red? Red suits you best. Ummm this skirt.’ Derek grabbed  nice short black skirt with nice lace on the bottom seam, slightly flared. ‘And the red zip up hoodie, your favourite.

Stiles’ bit his lip and kisses his jaw. ‘I like that yes.’

‘And for the plug we can go with the one with the red gem so it suits your skin and the hoodie.’

‘It’s a bit bigger than what I wanted originally but I can do it.’

‘They will like you for wearing a big plug I promise.’   

‘I can’t wait.’ Stiles smacked another wet kiss on Derek’s cheek then discarded his underwear and flopped on his stomach, showing off his puckered pretty hole, greedy to take what it’s offered.

Stiles lay there patiently as Derek washed his hand s and got the pretty butt plug ready for use. He placed kisses on Stiles’ buttcheeks before working lubed fingers in his hole before trying to slip in the plug. Stiles moaned teasingly, flexed his butt muscles just to annoy Derek and earn a playful smack. Once the plug started to stretch him, however, he reduced to soft whimpers, it felt lot like Derek’s knot trying to accommodate. When the thick part finally slipped past the tight ring Stiles sighed and relaxed and clenched around it prettily, the red gem contrasting perfectly with the paleness of his butt. Derek played a little with it, twiling it and pressing it against Stiles’ sweet spot.

‘Deeeer, not now.’ Stiles whined as the first rush of blood headed to his cock.

‘Okay, okay.’ Derek chuckled softly and placed soft kisses on his cheeks again. ‘You are absolutely gorgeous.’

Stiles reached hand back and tried to swat him away. ‘Enough sappiness Derek, we have to go.’

‘We have time.’

‘No we are getting late.’

Derek rolled eyes and helped Stiles stand up and dress in his pretty outfit. Derek couldn’t resist snapping a few pictures with his phone and Stiles proudly displayed his outfit and his pretty gem, absolutely his favourite one.

Derek took him to the limo and they took off to the werewolf gathering. It was a celebration twice a year just for the alphas of New York. There was no rivalry, hate, it was all just dancing, drinks, poker and fun. Some showed off their mates, talked about their future kids. It was Stiles’ first party and Derek sensed his nervousness. He hugged him closer to his body and nosed his neck, kissing and giving him comfort.

‘Nothing to be afraid of. They will like you. They will want to get to know you, just stay calm.’

‘What do you mean?’ Stiles murmured under the sweet kisses of his alpha.

‘You will see, it’s fun.’

When they arrived at the party Derek acted like a total gentlemen. He opened the door for Stiles and hugged him to his side by the waist. Stiles’ skirt swung prettily as he walked by Derek’s side inside the big hotel and towards the big hall where the alpha party took place.

The moment they entered the place they were offered Champaign and were washed over the mingled smell of dominance and sweet musk of omegas. Stiles clinged to Derek’s side and looked around shyly, feeling so many eyes on him already. Everyone was curious. Derek usually didn’t come with an omega and everyone wanted to meet Stiles at that point.

Derek led them to a group of alphas and shook everyone’s hand while Stiles looked around curiously with his bright doe eyes. The hall was big and lightened in mostly golden lights and reflections. While he was amazed by that, Derek presented him to the other alphas and Stiles smiled shyly at them when he finally paid them some attention. The way the alphas were looking at him was making him tingle and sweat, there was so much hunger and desire in their eyes but they knew he was Derek’s, he was possessed by the most handsome and dominant wolf of all and he couldn’t be prouder.

Stiels yelped and hung on Derek’s neck when a couple of omegas sniffed under his skirt and licked his buttcheeks and around the plug. They were low on the floor, admiring Stiles and his alpha. Everyone chuckled and Derek stroked Stiles’ back.

‘It’s okay, relax, they are getting familiar with you.’

Stiles looked shyly over shoulder as the omegas gathered more and more, getting intimate with his private parts, Derek seemed so proud of him, enough for Stiles to be relaxed.

‘Derek we gotta admit, your choice is absolutely acceptable.’

‘He loves me more than anything.’

‘Have you mated him already?’

‘No, not yet. I’m keeping him pure for now, just normal sex. We want it to be special. Maybe the next full moon.’ Derek smiled and kissed Stiles’ temple. ‘Baby, wanna show them your pretty gem?’

‘My gem, yeah.’ Stiles answered still as shyly, hiding face in Derek’s neck. He stood more on his tiptoes and Derek lifted his skirt just enough, and gripped his buttcheek, spreading enough to show the red pretty gem contrasting with Stiles’ pale skin. Derek felt absolutely proud at the sighs, gasps and hungry growls the view provoked into the alphas and felt Stiles’ tighten his grip around his neck.

‘Look how much they like you.’ Derek whispered in his ear and Stiles turned red with pride, curving his spine enough to stick his butt out for a better view. Derek covered his butt and patted it gently. ‘Go have a drink, eat something and meet the omegas. We are going to play poker in the other room.’ 

‘Where?’  Stiles felt slightly alarmed of the thought of being left alone and his alpha being out of sight.

‘There’ Derek pointed at a room that was somehow separated from the main hall but had no doors. ‘It’s okay, baby. Have fun.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles kissed his cheek and unwrapped himself from Derek, heading shyly and unsure towards the table with the foods and drinks. He felt cold and lonely in a hall full of alphas and omegas and his alpha wasn’t holding him.

He fast orientated himself around the foods and made himself a nice plate of different foods, making sure he has an equal amount of everything, a portion equal to what he’s used to eat home. Derek and he had a special diet, making sure every meal was balanced without forbidding themselves anything if it was all in acceptable amounts.

He was so anxious and shy to talk to anyone and the omegas were too interested in his private parts that he couldn’t enjoy his nice full plate. He stood alone for about 20 minutes until he felt too lost and lonely and made his way to the poker room. Without saying anything he climbed in Derek’s lap and tucked himself under Derek’s chin. The alphas laughed with affection and Stiles curled as much as possible in his alpha.

‘What is it baby?’ Derek mumbled and stroked his back.

‘Miss you…they are all sniffing me.’

‘Because they all like you.’ One of the alphas said and reached hand to stroke Stiles’ leg but he scooted away from the feeling, glaring at the wolf without fear.

‘It’s okay baby, you can stay here with me.’

The poker game continued more than an hour and Stiles was fast asleep on Derek’s chest, not disturbed from the sound of laughter, clinging glasses and poker chips hitting in piles.

‘Is he okay?’ One of the alphas worried.

‘Yes, it’s fine. It’s bed time for him. We have a special daily life. We wake up at 7 every morning, except weekends, we have work out session, shower, breakfast, I work, he studies, almost every night we go to places. Around 10pm he’s tired enough to sleep. And now it’s almost 11pm.’

‘Impressive, Hale. You lead very scheduled life.’

‘We feel great like that. There’s time for everything we want to do during the day and we sleep tired and calm at the end and wake up refreshed on the morning. He’s not a morning person but waking up to me is his favourite thing.’

‘Are you planning a public mating?’

‘I would love it… but I have to talk with him too. It’s important.’

‘But he’s an omega.’ The alphas around the table frowned.

‘To me… it doesn’t matter. Omegas have feelings and opinions too which I will take into account.’

‘You are fighting for omegas’ rights, that’s something to be impressed of.’

‘I don’t see that as a bad thing, fellow Alpha. My campaign ‘Omegas Matter’ is gaining popularity and followers all over the world. We will hit 15 million soon and I will go on a tour.’

The alphas looked at each other, as if sharing thoughts by reading their minds and then nodded as if they had decided something.

‘We will donate to your cause, Hale.’

Derek smirked. He succeeded exactly as he planned. Stiles was going to be so proud of him.


End file.
